Talk:Valued Intelligence
What or who at IDW claims this was published on the 14th? If you're referring to the listing on their online shop (link), well half the listings there are simply wrong, every Trek (every IDW comic as far as I know) is released on a Wednesday. The date should be changed back to the actual release day. --8of5 19:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :It actually showed up as a listing in their store on Monday. I spotted it around 8pm EST that evening while looking for something else there. Nobody else had it listed in terms of reviews, etc until the Wednesday. And yes, they all seem to be released Wednesday, but that's the issue with the entire comics industry, the release dates are never completely precise. -- Sulfur 20:10, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I worked on a 'zine publication in the late '90s where we listed comics by publication dates -- one obvious problem then was that comics shipped two days before they arrived at specialty shops -- newsstands got even more varied treatment -- my co-editors and I resolved that "week of" dates were probably the most specific that anyone would ever want to get with these. -- Captain MKB 20:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Well the IDW comics have been precise ever time so far in terms of being released on a Wednesday. They get delayed and what not all the time, but they do have a set street date when they appear in comic shops all over the world and that's always been a Wednesday, and in this instance the 16th, not the 14th. --8of5 21:12, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Well in this case it seems that we might be splitting hairs -- are we listing the release and the printing under the word "published"? -- despite knowing they are most likely two separate dates? while IDW might have a consistent release schedule, some might think the word "published" refers to their printing schedule, which could very well differ. Especially if Memory Beta wishes to be consistent across the board -- I doubt there is a consistent record of what day of the week (or even what week of the month) Gold Key comics were released on. I do know that Marvel and DC comics of the 80s and 90s have a color coded box at the top of every page that tells the newsstand owner when to sell and return the books, but even those only get as specific as the week -- as release dates differed from publication/printing dates based on shipping (the further from the publisher, the later the release). -- Captain MKB 22:03, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Well I've always worked on our "published" field being the release date, as the date the company that makes them prints them is rather irrelevant, they could have them printed and sitting in a warehouse for a month. The date we put up should be the day any one of us could go to a shop and buy it from. A lot of the time we can't be as precise as to the day, the novels for instance don't have set street dates they just turn up towards the end of the month before their official release month, so we generally list novels by their official month of release (while they're actually out a couple of weeks before). I'd be happy to do that for comics too, in which case this particular issue would just be published in January. But the IDW comics do have specific street dates which we could (and so far have) put up. --8of5 23:00, 18 January 2008 (UTC) And incidentally I'm quite aware of shipping delaying release to further a-field, I can't get the latest issues until a whole day after on Thursdays! --8of5 23:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC)